


Lets go to the Garden

by SmolTownFangirl



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: A really shitty drabble by a really shitty fanfic writer, But so is his family, Gen, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance is sad, Lance's family thinks hes dead, Langst, No Action, my self esteem was tho, no galra were harmed in the making of this fic, tHe GaLrA R AtAcKInG EaRTh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-12 02:28:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11727612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmolTownFangirl/pseuds/SmolTownFangirl
Summary: "Why did his have to end? Why couldn’t god have taken me instead of my beautiful baby?”“When you’re in a garden you pick the prettiest flowers.”





	Lets go to the Garden

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy the drabble, fam!

_Let’s go to the Garden,  
You’ll find something waiting…_

 Esperanza looked up from the picture book she was holding, looked away from happy times and memories when her family was whole and everyone was happy. Her husband stood by the door.

“Cariño.. it’s time to go.” Alberto spoke, his voice unusually sad for the happy man she fell in love with. His eyes, like hers, had tears in them.

“Okay,” her voice came out soft and cracking, “Okay.”

She didn’t make a move from the bed. He came over and looked at the book. Lance was five in the photo. He was smiling so bright, held in between his older brother and his sister. He looked like he just got told he was going to the moon, despite the rain. He always loved the water, in any form it came from.

“Remember the day we brought him home?” His voice cracked, tears falling, “He had your eyes. He opened them and looked up at us and laughed, our beautiful baby boy. He giggled and gurgled as Eliza played the guitar and Edgar sang. I knew he’d be a beautiful life, and so did you-“

“Then why did his have to end? Why couldn’t god have taken me instead of my beautiful baby?”

“When you’re in a garden you pick the prettiest flowers.”

_Right there where you left it,  
lying upside down.._

Lance stopped mid-sentence, placing down the spoon of food goo. The others looked at him as he stared ahead with a blank expression.

“Lance?” Keith questioned, raising an eyebrow at him, “You okay?”

“Fine, I’m- may I be excused, Princess?”

Allura nodded, eyes filled with concern. She exchanged a glance with Coran, whos eyes trailed after Lance in concern. Looking around, it was quiet. Lance gone with no explanation made things tense with concern.

“What… what just happened?” Hunk was confused, wondering if someone had said or did something to trigger that response.

“I don’t know,” Pidge’s voice was quiet, “Did we say something?”

Coran stood, “I’m going to ask him if he’s okay.”

Looking for Lance turned to be easy, as he was in one of the less used star decks. He was sitting, staring at the planet earth. He didn’t acknowledge Croan when he came in, just stared at the planet, silent tears streaming down his face.

“Do you think they know I’m alive?” He choked out, “Do you think they know that their son is up in space, alive and healthy?”

“I can’t say, my boy,” Coran’s voice was as soft as his moms, “I can’t say.”

“They don’t deserve to go through the heart break of thinking I’m dead, Coran. They deserve so much better.”

“So do you, Lance.”

_When you finally find it,  
You’ll see how its faded.._

The family had decided that if Lance would have wanted anything, he’d want to be buried near the beach. With no body to show, they could at least honor him by giving him a tombstone on the hill next to their house, the one he used to roll down and mess with his older brothers on. The one overlooking the beach he was on when he took his first girlfriend out on his first date. The one he came out as Bi on. The one he had picnics on, and showed the stars to his family on. It was only fair.

It was a small gathering, as they wanted it to be a mostly family event. No one from the Garrison was invited, despite their insistence to do something like a solders funeral. When they had told Esperanza that she had almost strangled them right there, because he was a boy! He was sixteen years old! He deserved so much more than a death with no body! Than a disappearance with no answer!

They crowed around his now newly put in grave. Poor, poor, 4 year old Maria was so confused. Why is Papa crying? Why is Mama crying? Why is _everyone_ crying? She tugged on her grandma’s skirt, “Abuelita, why are you crying?”

“Because, Maria, we’ve lost something very important.” She spoke through the tears, smiling down at the little girl. Scooping her in her arms she spoke softly, “We lost Lance.”

“Oh,” she was still confused. Didn’t these silly adults know that Uncle Lance always came back? And he always brought her toys and stories about being a space ranger! So he had to be coming back. Leo the Space ranger was fight Keith the ugly space monster in the last story, and Lance didn’t have time to finish the story, so he had to be coming back. She voiced her thoughts, “He’s coming back right?”

 Maria’s papa took her from her grandma, “No, Maria. Not for a long time.”

“But,” She whimpered, “What about our stories? What about Leo and Keith the ugly space monster? What about him going to space, papa?”

Her dad gave her a wet smile, tears streaming down his face. “He’d in space now, Kiddo, he just can’t come back.”

“Why not?!” She was crying at this point, “Why can’t I have Uncle Lance back?! I want Uncle Lance!”

“I’m so sorry, baby girl, but he- he’s not coming back.”

_The underside is lighter,  
 when you turn it around.._

“The galra are planning on attacking earth!” Pidge shouted bolting up from where she had her laptop stationed, startling those around her, “They’ve- The plans are right there!”

The other six people in the room bolted to her side, despite only a few of them having the ability to read Galran, shouting a few curse words. Lance went off on a rant in Spanish, his native language, and everyone in the room could feel the rage boiling off him in rage.

Allura was already jumping them to the edge of the earthen solar system, as the Galra seemed to have been planning to do it soon. The five paladins prepared for what was to come.

_Everything stays,  
Right where you left it,_

There were news report of alien life orbiting earth. Esperanza held Alberto a little tighter that night. When they attacked no one knew what was going to happen to Earth.

_Everything stays,  
But it still changes, _

A glorious, glorious robot- made out of Cats of all things! - fell from the sky to defend them. They broadcasted a message once the battle was over. Esperanza wasn’t paying attention, to busy celebrating with her family, because earth was safe!

_Ever so slightly,  
daily and nightly,_

The seven people- five humans, two altean (?)- that had saved earth, were given medals of honors. Maria was watching on the TV as they all took off their helmets, the blue one taking it off to reveal a familiar face (he had a scar on his chin, and one on his left eye brow) that she felt like she’d seen before in her six years of life.. but why, why couldn’t she put her finger on it. She shrugged it off and changed the channel.

  
_In little ways,  
when everything stays._

It was Sunday evening, a little overcast, but Esperanza was inviting the whole family over. The warmth in the house could make someone’s heart melt as they laughed and danced and ate food. It started to rain a little bit after Nine, when there was a knock on the door. She flitted over there from her husband (they were dancing together, something that happened a lot, but it was still something she would always enjoy) and opened it, not looking up until she did.

“Hey, Mom.”

“Lance- Lance?!” Her eyes quickly filled with tears as everybody looked at the door, looking at the boy- no, no, young man- standing by the door. He had out grown the jacket, revealing he had scars littering his arms and hands, and a scar on his chin, one on his left brow, but he was so unmistakably Lance that everyone stood still, crying as his mom pulled him into a hug.

“I’m back, Mama”

_In little ways,  
when everything stays._

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, but listen. This has a dozen mistakes, probably, and if you find one, call me ouuuuuuuuuuuuuuut on that shit. 
> 
> You can follow me on tumblr at LovelyLangst my bros.


End file.
